Adventures of Harry and Draco in Muggleland
by vash3the3stampede
Summary: It's after the war and Harry finds himself unhappy despite that he practically saved the world. After a run-in with a Mr. Draco Malfoy can he find his haven after all? HpxDm *summary will change


I don't own Harry Potter :( or Alice in Wonderland (getting technical).

Adventures of Harry and Draco in Muggleland

* * *

_Moving in._

A tall 23 year old platinum blond male dressed in all black on a sidewalk is gander-worthy but not an uncommon sight in the world of Muggles. Neither is the almost equally tall black-haired man in snug dark jeans and red sweatshirt hoodie next to him arguing with rapid hand gestures.

The _For Rent_ sign had been taken down at the stubby, wide brown bricked building and their new residents were making a scene on "moving in" day.

"So are we doing this or what?" The blond sighed. Breathtaking blue-grey eyes pleaded with his roommate.

The hoodie man shook his head at the impatient man before him.

'Brat.' He thought to himself.

"Hey, I said wait. If we do this wrong we can get hurt."

Among some of the things they had brought separately: boxes, furniture, shit of the like; they had bought together a dark green pull-out and had received it that morning in front of their new building. Only things weren't going so well. They couldn't just leave the big hunk of furniture on the street so they stopped hauling their boxes out and focused on maneuvering a way to get the giant thing inside and upstairs. Needless to say, that a day started badly will only get worse; the building had no elevator- not that the thing could fit into it anyway.

"It wasn't my idea to move to _Muggleland_."The blond scowled. Dressed in nothing but black the blond began picking at fuzz that clung to his attire. He quickly glanced at the green eyed man to see a grumpy face.

"Draco." The green eyed man warned. Locking his eyes on grey ones he placed a hand on the pull-out.

"We could just use magi-"

"Don't say it!" he quickly whispered.

"Harry!" Draco whined with a provocative pout.

"Sh!" Harry shifted his weight and began searching for a good grip on the pull-out.

Draco went round and nudged Harry.

"Or couldn't we hire others to do it?" He looked down as Harry knelt and groped the thing some more. He mindlessly fingered black hair, sinking in to scratch at Harry's scalp.

Too much already enjoying the contact Harry broke away and looked up to a sweet face. His annoyance softened and he lightly smiled.

"Because not everyone's a spoiled brat like you and can afford minute-after-minute luxuries."

Draco pouted but he knew Harry was kidding. He faked a scoff and giggled as he retreated back to his side.

"Oh, those poor unfortunate souls." His body limped onto the couch and watched as he got a laugh out of Harry.

"Let's just get this thing up." He swiped away his hair from his face.

Draco trailed a finger across the fabric. "Or we could just use magi-

"No! That is _not_ an option." Harry went back to being grumpy face as he bore holes into Draco's limp form.

The wounded blond hesitantly got up and slouched.

"Fine, fine." He sighed.

Guiltily, Harry cleared his throat. "Alright on the count of three, we lift."

"Ok." Draco said squatting.

Harry bent his knees. "One, two, three-

A sudden question hit Draco on the head. "Wait, _on_ three or after-

But the damage was done.

"SHIT!" Harry hissed as he bent over in pain. The pull-out thumped back down. Draco's mouth was a small "o". He sort of felt responsible, not that he was going to admit it.

"Are you alright?" he peered over before he went to Harry's side.

"What the hell happened?!" Harry groaned.

Draco was now leaning over him and shoving him onto the couch, belly down.

"Just lay down." Draco commanded.

Harry resisted and breathed heavily while holding in his cries. "We- we we're supposed to lift on t-three."

Draco huffed. "Lay down Harry!"

With one final push, he managed to shove him on.

The defeated brunette stared idly in defeat. With a hurt lower-back how were they to get the thing inside and away from the soon impending rain? He winced when he turned his head to find his blond roomie pass by him.

"What are we gonna do now?" he asked hysterically.

Little to Harry's knowledge, Draco was muttering incantations under his breath.

"What we should have done in the first place." He said turning to face him and smirk.

"No, we aren't going to use magic!"

Draco faked a gasp.

"Too late!" he sung innocently. Draco had no reason to whisper or hide his wand now.

Trying to turn but failing in a painful attempt, Harry could only yell to air as Draco walked away from his view.

"What did you do?" He growled.

"Silencing and concealment." He said bluntly.

"Now-" He cleared his throat.

* * *

Waking up to green upholstery was confusing. So was feeling sore all over. Harry turned onto his side to face the room and winced as he sucked in air sharply through his teeth.

Meanwhile Draco had been keeping an eye on him with a tea ready at his side. He was feeling sorry and undeniably guilty…not that he was going to admit it.

Draco looked up as he heard Harry move. His breath stilled as he sat in the far corner of the room. Slowly he got up and walked over to Harry. He kneeled down to eye level with him. Sleepy green eyes glared back at him. Cautiously he cleared his throat, "How are you feeling? Want tea?" His voice crackled unexpectedly, grey eyes widened in surprise and a blush spread on his face.

Green eyes softened at the reaction, "How do you think?" he grumbled.

The blonde stifled a smirk.

"What was that?" he strained, trying to be nice.

It did not go unnoticed, Harry's stare hardened again. "Not talking to you." Holding in a groan, he painfully turned around, his back facing the room.

Quite peeved, Draco harrumphed, pressing his lips into a thin line and quickly stands up.

"Fine." He spits out. Harry couldn't say he didn't try to be compassionate. Turning to leave the room he throws up his hands, "Let's see how you move around without my help. OR magic, since you insist on forgetting it exists."

In an attempt to stop something bad from happening Harry yelled out his thoughts. "You said you'd try for me."

Draco stopped in his tracks. Goosebumps running all over his body.

It was so abrupt but he couldn't ignore it. Before he got the chance to even think Harry continued.

"You said you would try to make this work in '_Muggleland_' with me." Knowing he couldn't stop talking now, Harry closed his eyes against the green upholstery. His heart beat wildly as he confessed himself to his…what? Were they boyfriends? They kissed often enough and all that's happened these last months…What if all this was for nothing? "I gave and still try to give all my effort to you Malfoy-"

"Back to last names Potter?" He croaked with a small smile.

"You said you would try muggle way." He repeated brokenhearted. "The only reason we're moving in togeth-"

"Harry. I am trying." Draco had spun around and glided over to Harry's side. He looked intently the back of Harry's "beautiful" head. "And I appreciate all you've done: for us, for me."

_Us? _Harry thought.

"But just because we're supposed to _deal_ with things in a more Muggle approach it doesn't mean we are supposed to abandon our culture and skills. Besides we weren't told to abandon it, just try without it." Draco shook himself of those thoughts. "What happened today was an accident."

Waiting for Harry to turn around but didn't, Draco realized he couldn't. He walked around toward the back of the couch and looked down as he saw Harry pouting, looking up at him. Draco's heart skipped a beat. He reached down to run his fingers through soft dark hair. Instantly Harry closed his eyes and relaxed a little. Draco continued in a soft voice,

"Think about it Harry. A few spells could've saved you from hurting your back."

And then Harry _flipped_. Eyelids snapped open in disbelief and it didn't even matter that he was hurt, he also physically flipped himself over to his back to glare icy daggers at the sexy blond.

"NO! I believe _you_ are responsible for that." He hissed in a low voice.

Draco backed away in surprise. His mouth opened and closed as he searched for words. His shoulders sagged when all he could think of was,

"You didn't say _when_."

And if it wasn't already possible Harry's wide-eyed expression intensified by two.

"On three! I said _on_ three!" he shout.

Warily Draco had gone away, rubbing the back of his neck, guiltily thinking of a way to make things better with Harry. But again nothing much came to him and decided to try distracting Harry.

"Well the point is we're all done." Walking back to the front of the pull-out, he motioned Harry to look around him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, obviously taking the bait. He managed to pull himself up a bit without hurting himself. He watched the blond striding across the sitting room and go through to the kitchen, revealing that in fact things had gotten done while he was asleep.

A lot of things had gotten done…Harry thought. Draco butt into his view, coming to stand right in front of him.

"I unpacked everything and put it away while you slept."

Knowing that he did but he decided to tease him. "Really? You didn't wait for me?" Sarcasm couldn't have been more obvious. He smirked the famous Malfoy smirk and earned a pout in response.

"You don't really think I'd leave all the work after what happened to you?" Draco sounded so earnest Harry's smirk fell from his face instantly. Not liking that his fun was being taken from him he decided on whining.

"It was your fault in the first place."

Draco rolled his eyes as he walked toward the seat he was occupying earlier and took the tea from the little table stand adjacent.

Taking his wand from inside his jeans he muttered a spell and heated the cup a little. Knowing his talk with Harry had gotten them somewhere, he chose to believe that magically heating his tea wasn't going to get him pissed.

"Get over it." He said bending over, giving him his tea.

Harry's heart thumped as he looked at Draco's behind in tight pants. Mesmerized by the toned curves he kept unashamedly staring. "You're lucky you've got such a sweet…" He stole a glance at Draco gaping at him staring at his ass.

"And forgiving boyfriend." He gulped audibly. Whoa. There was that word again. Boyfriend. Were they? Was he his boyfriend? He hoped Draco didn't get weird about it.

Draco smiled sweetly at him. While out loud he didn't make a fuss at Harry's words he was elated on the inside. He stood and sat far on the side Harry was facing, next to his feet. Rubbing a hand over blue jean covered calves he beamed at him.

"Yeah, I could totally tell that was what you were going to say."

Harry stifled his laughter and began sipping his tea. He nudged Draco with a foot, earning a squeeze in return.

"Drink up. I put a potion in it."

* * *

Having taken a tour of the already furnished apartment, _their _apartment, they stood back in front of their sofa, window flashing them a view of an intense sunset behind them. They looked at their stuff, some familiar and others not familiar getting acquainted with each other. Sure Harry had moved a few things around but other from that, he would have put everything where it already was. He was kind of secretly happy he and Draco were somewhat in sync.

He looked at the blond taking in the scene and tentatively and shyly attempted to wrap an arm around his waist.

Draco jumped but figured it out before Harry could pull away and set Harry's hand at his waist before setting a hand of his own onto Harry's back.

Both flushing, they got closer and relaxed a little.

Licking his lips, Harry broke the silence. "So this is it then?"

Draco looked down at Harry busily biting his lower lip off. He smirked.

"Yup." He bent his neck to kiss Harry on the cheek, breathing hot air huskily onto Harry's skin. Harry only cleared his throat and huffed.

Draco beamed at Harry's discomfort. He suddenly remembered his wand was still inside his pants. Pulling it out he debated on asking Harry something.

Trying his very best to act and sound nonchalantly he pressed on. "Are you ready to admit I was right about magic?"

He set his wand down onto the window sill behind them, temporarily leaving Harry's touch.

Of course, Harry scoffed at his boyfriend's question. How dare he try to steer this toward him, however he didn't want to ruin this day anymore and let it go.

"No." he answered hotly.

Draco took from Harry's tone that if he kept bringing it up he was going to regret it so he too let it drop. Thankful that he didn't snap he shrugged him off too.

"Whatever Potter." He returned to his side and surprised him as he kissed the green eyed man's temple.

Feeling brave, Harry turned to face him and looped his arms tight around Draco's waist.

"How should we celebrate?" His voice a sultry almost inaudible whisper. He looked up into grey eyes staring down at him with the same emotion swirling within them.

Draco smiled a crooked smile as he leaned down for a kiss.

"I can think of one or two things." He murmured onto Harry's lips. He let his eyes close as he savored the feeling of Harry's lips kissing him back. Pushing him backwards with the force of his kiss, he let out a breathy moan as his hands reached the top of Harry's jeans.

Harry was spinning further and further down in this lust that suddenly came from nowhere. He gripped the front of Draco's shirt as Draco ushered him back.

Tongues sliding, lips smashing, teeth biting- this heated bone rattling moment, eliciting breathy moans from both men as they groped to rid themselves of clothes. Sliding a leg in between Harry's, Draco paused to remove his red hoodie.

"Wait." He breathed out. Harry had not heard however and thought Draco was still directing him.

"Harry!" Draco called out, reaching out as he saw his lover fall.

Harry had let himself fall backward, back knocking against the sofa's arm.

"My back!"

End :heart:

* * *

Hahaha, Harry'll be fine lol here's ch.1 Hope I did it some justice and you all enjoyed. This is in _no way _related to _Man of the Moon_ though I am working on something related to that as well.

I hope it does get some response though or how else am I going to grow as a fanfic writer?

I'm willing to answer questions, I was pretty excited when I thought of this.

Anyways, hope I sparked some curiosity. Don't know when ill post but ill try hard to do so soon. Thank u, R&R plz.

-V

* * *

Preview to second chapter:

"I can't believe the grocer gave you a bag of fruit for free." Harry said in disbelief. He took the bag from Draco and set it in the kitchen.

Draco followed Harry and leaned casually against the counter, elbows supporting him. The morning's "commoner" adventure had startled him but he was fine now. He watched as Harry took down a plate from the cupboard.

"What can I say, he wants me." He boasted. Harry looked at him, cocking his head.

"What are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously setting the fruit onto the plate.

Draco moved aside as he watched Harry stacked the fruit on, one apple always seeming to roll off.

"He was totally flirting." Harry arched a brow. "He's looking for a threesome." Draco enlightened him.

Harry's face blanched. Draco gingerly took the apple in Harry's hand and walked away.

"Oh! And you don't have to worry about me being nervous anymore."

~'til next time


End file.
